A conventional top mounting faucet is mounted on a kitchen basin of a sink.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,776 discloses that a device for the top mounting of a faucet to a sink includes a generally cylindrical sleeve having a threaded shank with an internal diameter of a size to receive the body of a faucet and the water connections thereto. The sleeve has an outwardly extending shoulder at one end and an upstanding wall at the extremity of the shoulder. The shoulder is formed and adapted to seat upon the top of a sink. Beneath the sink the shank of the sleeve carries an elastomeric washer which is positioned adjacent the bottom of the sink, a hard washer positioned adjacent the elastomeric washer, and a nut which is threaded onto the shank. The nut urges the hard washer against the seal washer and the seal washer in turn forms a seal with the bottom of the sink. However, many components are fixed under a limited space of the kitchen basin.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,051,719 discloses that a fixing structure of a faucet is mounted on a sink countertop with an opening and contains a base including a supporting portion and an inserting portion. A supporting portion has an annular fence and an annular shoulder; the annular fence has a retaining recess; the annular shoulder has two longitudinally through holes and an opening. The inserting portion has a cylindrical fence and two stopping rods, and the cylindrical fence has a longitudinal channel; the annular shoulder has an annular abutting area. A locking assembly includes two positioning screws and two clamping blocks. A faucet includes a fitting tube, a sheath having a groove, a peripheral fence, and a threaded orifice. A controlling valve assembly is mounted on the fitting tube. A fastening bolt is screwed with the threaded orifice so as to retain with the retaining recess, thus fixing the faucet on the base. Nevertheless, when the sheath does not align with the base, the fastening bolt does not retain with the retaining recess. In addition, the fastening bolt is loose after a period of using time, hence the faucet is not fixed securely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.